


有效的犯规

by wangmumu1212



Category: klano
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangmumu1212/pseuds/wangmumu1212





	有效的犯规

同居的第36天／星期六／天气多云转晴

今天早上天是有点灰蒙蒙的，不得不说no是喜欢这样的天气，这样的周末的，没和kla同居前，这样的天气他应该会先给家人做好早餐，然后去公园走走踢踢球，但是和kla同居后在这样的天气他更喜欢窝在被子里享受着温暖，听着身边kla的呼吸声，沉溺在kla的温柔漩涡里。

“叮咚，叮咚，你好，快递，有人在吗？”门外快递员抱着快递盒按着门铃等待着人签收。

no小心翼翼地掀开被子想要不吵醒kla自己下床去签收快递的，可抱着他的kla因为他的离去已经睁开了眼睛。

“no哥要去哪里？”

刚醒来的kla的喉咙是干干的，发出的声音低沉中又带了点撩人，还有一种因为no离开怀抱的小委屈。

no拍拍kla的脑袋，让他再回笼睡一会儿。

“我去拿快递”

说完，no就快速跑去门口，开门，签收，抱走，关门，跑回卧室一气呵成。

“no哥买了什么吗？”

坐起身的kla看着跑回来的no手里抱着一个不算小的盒子，四四方方的。

“DV机”no把盒子放在床头柜上，转进被窝里，蹭了蹭kla的肩膀。

不得不说，自从no和kla在一起后就变得越来越会撒娇了，好像要把以前没有撒过的娇都赚回本一样。

kla有一下没一下的抚摸着no的头发，时不时的还用手指卷上一卷“no哥是想拍我吗？”

“不是啊”

“那就是拍我们咯”

kla啄了几下no的嘴唇，他很高兴，是我们。

kla饶有兴致地揽过床头柜上的DVD机，拆开包装，开始研究了起来。

kla很聪明，一会儿就知道怎么弄了，他打开机器，对着no的脸，开始了拍摄。

“no哥，看这里，把手放下辣，不可以遮脸”

“我还没有洗脸啊”

“我也没有啊”

“你长得帅，无所谓的”

“那no哥你长得可爱”

“你很聪明”

“你很善良”

“哈哈哈，是互夸游戏吗？”

一来一回的互相赞美让kla觉得no太可爱了，忍不住就笑开了声。no趁机抢回来了DV机。

“嗯哼，kengkla先生，看这里～”no举起机器装成记者一样采访起了kla。

“kla先生，请问你今天心情好吗？”

“和no哥在一起的每一天都很好啊”

“不拍了不拍了，老是撩我”no收起DV跑回被窝，盖住整个身体，连脸也不露了，被子下他的脸通红。

不管两人都在一起多久了no都会脸红，很容易脸红。

no觉得自己真没有出息，每次kla就说那么一句自己脸就红的不行，而且kla每次说话时看向自己的眼神都深情到要把自己揉进骨子里，所以每次对视没一会儿no就觉得自己的腿有点发软，以前的自己都不知道kla原来这么会撩的。

“不拍，但撩还是要的”

说着，kla的手伸进被窝溜上no的腰窝，一下又一下的用指腹摩擦着。

“痒～”no一边露出脑袋一边用双手按住kla肆意游走的手。

kla一看见no伸出的脑袋就整个人靠了上去，半跪在床上，一只手在被窝另一只摸控着no的脑袋，吻了上去“啾”

“犯规”no被这偷袭的亲吻，吻得有点发懵。

“只对你犯规”kla对上no的眼睛，深情地对望，  
no的脑子有点空白，kla收回刚被no摁住的手，双手捧起no的脸，对着唇吻了下去，浅浅的开始，深深地加重，辗转反复，来来回回地刷着那柔软。

在no要喘不上气的时候kla才结束了这个犯规吻，kla用鼻尖蹭了蹭no的鼻尖“好想榨干你”

“又犯规”(//∇//)

kla看着红着脸说犯规的no哥，觉得no真的好可爱，真的让他忍不住想欺负他，想看他哭着在自己身下说犯规。

就这么想着，kla掀开了被子把自己包了进去，和no贴在一起。

被子蒙上头黑暗一片只有些许透进的微光，kla借着光找到了no的唇，伸出舌头描绘了起来，一寸寸的啃咬着品尝着那柔软直到它从粉红变成鲜红才肯放过，kla将被子向下拉了拉让no的脑袋得以解脱，呼吸新鲜空气，而自己则是眯起眼睛在黑暗中开拓一片天地。床上，只有no的脑袋在被子外，他闭着眼睛感受了kla手指和唇的肆意游走。

大床配大被，就算kla拱起身躯no和自己也还是被盖的严严实实。

kla跪着用手指将自己身上的衣服轻易剥掉扔下床，他不着急，手指正慢慢在no的胸膛上滑动，滑动一下解一颗扣子，他想听no细小却动听的呻吟声，果不其然，还未开始已然动情在kla的撩拨下no发出了呻吟，kla笑着脱掉no身上的衬衫，连同裤子内裤也一同脱掉丢下床。

kla的唇离开了no的唇，一路向下来到了两点前，那两点在kla身躯的紧贴磨蹭下早已立起，粉粉的颜色引诱着唇的到来，kla伸出舌头刷着那坚挺，看着它披上一层水才开始含咬吸允，左边得到舒适右边却空荡的难受，no不禁出声“kla～右～右边”，可能是怕kla看不见，no更是挺起胸将那红润凑到kla的面前。

“好的，宝贝儿”说着，kla换上手揉搓起左边，腾出唇凑上右边开始起舔舐。

小小no顶着小小kla相互磨蹭着缓解着不适，kla向下一路亲吻着no的身躯，肚皮小腹一寸一寸向下，来到小小no的面前kla嘟起嘴亲吻了一下。  
这一下让小小no雀跃了起来，no扭送着身躯想要更多“kla～帮我嘛”

kla一把握住小小no，那冰冷的手掌指腹的纹路让no为之一抖“叫我什么”

“kla～”

“叫哥哥叫老公”kla没有开始动作，只握住小小no倾斜着嘴角笑得一脸戏谑。

no扭动身躯蹭着床单想要让自己舒适，可不管no扭得幅度有多大，小小no被kla握在手里就是不舒服，kla笑了，他打算给no一点甜头尝尝。  
kla开始撸动起小小no，一只手上下套弄着另一只在顶尖打圈圈，no闭上眼睛舒服的呻吟出声，  
就在no呻吟出声后，kla停止了动作，只握着不动。

no咬下唇，伸出手挡住眼，脸红着小声地叫了声“kla哥哥”

kla勾起唇“什么，我听不到”

“kla哥哥～啊～～”kla奖励一样地开始套弄，听着no的“哥哥”更加卖力，直接埋头用舌头舔弄。“嗯～嗯～啊～～老公～～”

no的脚趾因为爽蜷缩着伸直，勾着磨蹭着kla的脚底。

“噗呲”一声，小小no喷出了乳白色的液体，kla看不太清但却清晰的感受到那液体喷过耳边落在了自己的背部“p不乖，要接受惩罚哦～”

尾音刚落，no就被小小kla贯穿，那粗大猛地一下顶了进来，kla伸出脑袋抵在no的脑门，看着no眼泪的滴落。

“啊～”no的瞳孔放大，kla含住no张大的嘴，伸出舌头与其共舞。

kla抽出硕大，一手提起no的腿将其弯曲，随后又猛地一下冲进开始抽动，kla趴在no的耳边低沉的声带着喘息“不是说我犯规嘛，这才是真的犯规。”

no泪眼婆娑对上kla的眼睛带着哭腔断断续续地呻吟着叫“犯规”

“就犯规～”说着，kla又一下的撞击着花心。

“啊～嗯～啊啊～”

kla笑了更加卖力地冲刺着，一时间只剩下“啵唧啪叽啪叽”肉体相撞的声音和“嗯～啊～犯规”的哭喊声围着房间每一寸空气，久久不散……

事后，no觉得自己一定要离那张大床远远的，这样才能抱住自己的腰和菊花。  
（kla:下次换沙发)


End file.
